rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Furai Rising/@comment-26388545-20170726160330/@comment-27123099-20170726170659
I wish the PR for cars made more sense. This table shows how screwed up they are (though there are far worse examples). I'd like to know what the weighting is for each variable. However, I think it's really just a crap shoot and they give each car whatever PR rating they feel like while making them somewhat consistent with the other cars in the series they are in. While the Furai does beat out the other cars in all but top speed, does that really warrant a nearly 14pt higher PR than the Porsche (and even higher versus the McLaren and Audi)? Especially when all the other cars are much closer in PR despite their differences in performance. For instance, look at the differences between the Audi and McLaren, yet they are only separated by 0.1PR. It is true though that they split the differences in performance with the Audi having better accel. and braking, while the McLaren is better at top speed and cornering. But, is 0.05s in acceleration equivalent to a 0.04g difference in cornering and is a 12ft difference in braking distance equal to an 18mph difference in top speed? The PR's for the Audi and McLaren seem to claim so. Plus, compare the Porsche to either the Audi or McLaren. Do its differences warrant a 6PR difference? Especially when it's down in top speed to both. The Porsche is similar to the Audi in both top speed and braking (and slightly worse on both), but yet it still manages to have a 6pt higher PR due solely to its acceleration and cornering figures. Are 0.11s and 0.17g worth 6PR? I'd be curious to see what the "true" PR would be for each car if we used a consistent guideline to determine it. Would be neat for curiosity sake if nothing else. Maybe do something similar to how some of the car magazines compare cars, as a percentage. Say the best car in the game has a 275mph top speed(too lazy to look up actuals), so that car is awarded 100% (full rating for top speed). So, if another car has a top speed of 200mph, then it is 72.7% of the best car's top speed and thus receives only 72.7% of the value for that segment of the PR scale. Then we just apply a weighting to each segment (Top Speed, Acceleration, Braking, & Cornering), multiply it by the percentage and add up the segment values to get the PR. In my head, I was thinking 25pts for each segment seems right, giving a max PR of 100 (and that's assuming said car is the best in each category). However, we know in the game that several cars have a PR over 100. So, an alternative strategy could be to assign general "best" figures for each PR segment and if a car overachieves that figure, they recieve over the max for that segment. Using the example of a 275mph top speed, say we set the "best" top speed at 250mph So, 275mph is 110% of 250mph. Multiplying that 110% against the 25pts for the top speed segment gives 27.5pts towards it's total PR, over the theoretical max of 25pts for Top Speed. I've always thought that the game does this in some way, but there are some outlier cars that show that this is certainly not a consistent item within the game. In any case, I don't have the time, nor energy, to perform all the calculations, so this will remain as just an idea in my head. However, I'll remain ever curious as to how it might shake up the current PR hierarchy within the game.